Light of Darkness
by arealablover
Summary: Gibb's 'retired' two years ago, without any contact. Mikel escapes and Attacks Abby again. When Gibbs returns, can he convince his angry team that is back to stay. Will they believe him? Will he have to say goodbye forever? SORRY FOR THE MIX UP. ITS FIXED
1. Chapter 1

Title: Light of darkness

Disclaimer: None of it's mine, But Kaylon Mitchells. Sadness.

Rating: Pg 13 but could change

Pairings: Gibbs/ Abby eventually- Tony/ Ziva- McGee/ Kaylon

Summary: When Gibbs left the team had to learn to survive on their own. Abby is shot, when Gibbs hears he rushes home. Realizing that he would regret not saying goodbye

When Special Agent Gibbs retired unrepentantly two years ago his team were hurt, lost, and confused, but they pulled themselves together. Tony toned down his easy-going lifestyle and became the Leader the team was proud to call theirs. Ziva David became comfortable being herself, and more relaxed. Allowing herself to actually have friends. Timothy McGee became more confident in his role within the group, but it was Abby that was changed the most. Her music, though still 'gothic', was never played excessively loud, her attire was toned down, still gothic but less provocative. Her team had become very protective of the young dark scientist. But no matter how they tried, Abby couldn't take the memories, so after 10 months she too left. Back to her roots, but she returned to visit with her sister.

"Campfire." Team Leader Dinozzio called as he walked into the bullpen. Immediately his desk was surrounded by McGee and Ziva ready to bounce and trade information and ideas of their latest case. "Boss, new case?" McGee asked ready to take on anything. "You could say that. Mikel Mower escaped nearly six months ago, but we are just getting word now that he was spotted in the area, on Abby's weekend. We have reason to believe that he will come after Abby again. So until he is behind bars again Abby will be under around the clock protection. One of us will be with her and Sophie at all times…" Just then a loud ear piercing screech sounded throughout the building. Panicked the team were on their feet and running before Tony's pencil even touched the floor.

"ABBY! ABBY!" Alarms were blaring as agents ran in different directions but Tony's team just ran harder down the stairs with each second passing. After what seemed like an eternity to Tony they finally reached Abby's lab. Throwing caution to the wind Tony ran inside finding glass covering almost every inch of the usually spotless floor. In a growing puddle of blood laid the team's Dark Angel. Acting on instinct Tony slid to Abby's side and checked for a pulse. Relief washed through the team leader when he found a faint one. "Ziva call a bus." He yelled over his shoulder. "Probie, I want surveillance tapes now. I want to know how the psycho got past security." Tony rolled the loveable lab rat over to locate the entrance wound. He found two. One straight through the shoulder but the other went through the abdomen.

"Don't you dare die. Abs." Tony whispered truly scared. Time seemed to slow down as Tony just sat on the floor, waiting for this to be all a dream, but he made a mistake an glance at Sophie. It wasn't a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am looking for Former Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" The silver haired man took the phone from his ear for a moment and stared before replacing it. "This is he. Who am I speaking to?" There was a slight pause as if the person was reconsidering calling. "Mr. Gibbs my name is Special Agent Kaylon Mitchells. You don't know me but I work closely with your old team."

Gibbs felt his patience starting to wane. "Is there a reason for this call, Special Agent Mitchells." Gibbs felt dread creep into his gut as the female shifted uncomfortable on the other line. "Ten months ago Forensic Scientist Abigail Scutio left NCIS on account, well sir, you. She told us that she couldn't take the constant reminder of all the memories you just seemed to throw away. She returned back to New Orleans to take care of her sister Sophie, which who you know was deaf. Once every two months, in a effort to draw out her recluse sister, they would return to D.C. to visit." He knew she heard him gasp when his mind started to conjure up all kinds of horrible accidents, reasons for the call, two years after his departure.

"Mickel, an ex boyfriend of Abby's escaped from prison about six months ago. We were unaware of the escape until seven days ago, which Agent Dinozzino, asked Ms. Scutio to come back to the Navy Yard, for better protection. She arrived here three days ago, but while here she was shot through a window. Mr. Gibbs the doctors are not optimistic about her survival. I have heard many stories starring you from the team's earlier years. My teammates are unaware of my actions of contacting you. I just thought you would want to know. She used to talk about you a lot in the earlier days. She is at Untied." Then all Gibbs heard was dial tone.


	3. Chapter 3

The waiting room was packed with several pacing people all waiting for any answers on their beloved lab rat. Sophie just sat in a corner with her eyes trained on the floor not daring to look around the room, fearing that if she did someone would tell her that her sister, her only family, was dead.

"What is taking so long?" Tony growled running his hands through his hair nervously never once stop pacing. "No news is good news." Ducky tried to comport the younger agents. "Whoever made that up should be shot." Tony sighed lowering himself into an overstuffed chair beside Ziva. "She's a tough cake Tony. Abby will pull through." Tony just smiled at his girlfriend but was too tired to correct her. "Seven hours. You would think that there would be something to report after seven hours." McGee took up Tony's abandoned pacing. "Have we heard anything?" Special Agent Mitchell's walked in carrying several coffees. "Nothing." Ducky answered getting closer to tears. "Why don't all of you get home and get some sleep. I will call if there is any change." Director Jenny Sheppard announced. Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and McGee all just stared in shock at the red haired woman. "I'm going anywhere." Tony stood glaring at the woman in disbelief.

Jenny sighed knowing that the four wouldn't budge but turned to the other agents. "The rest of you go home, and get some rest." after a few outbursts, protests, and complaints the other agents filed out with assurances to return. Kaylon just stared at her friends closely and could see the toll the accident had on this close knit group, but couldn't imagine what would happen if Abby did die. "I think that I am going to go too." Walking over and gave Timothy a kiss on the cheek she left, leaving the six friends alone.

It took all of five minutes of silence before Tony began pacing again. "Special Agent Dinoizzo, please sit down." Jenny pleaded. It was making her more nervous watching him going back and forth in a total un-Tony like manner. With a huff the usual confident team leader sat down looking completely defeated. The doctor chose that moment to walk through the doors, straight towards the anxious group. They were on their feet and gathered around Jenny before he even got to them. "Are you here for Ms. Scuito?" He knew they were but had to ask. He had dated Abby years ago, and recognized them from photos. "Yes." Jenny's curt answer made the doctor jump. "My name is Dr. James Monroe. I was the surgeon on your friend. It seems that she lost a lot of blood. The shoulder wound seemed to have shattered her collarbone and broke a rib." The doctor paused not wanting to be the barer of bad news. "The second bullet, however, did much more damage. It pierced her right lung, but not before breaking two other ribs. The liver was also damaged. It seemed to ricochet around her rib cage a bit more before imbedding itself in her upper spine. There was a lot of damage." Ziva narrowed her eyes at the young doctor. "What are you not telling us?" She demeaned her voice having a tell- me-or-you-die edge to it. "If she does wake up, there is a good chance she will be paralyzed." The way the team stared at him made him want to crawl under a rock.

James just watched as if in slow motion as the reality set in. McGee crumbled back into a chair, while Jenny and Ducky held onto one another. The dark haired woman he didn't recognize, that had spoke to him, sat beside Timothy over comfort to her more sensitive teammate leaving only Tony standing. "But she is alive?" He demanded. Tears' glistening in the Agent's troubled eyes. James straightened his spine. "For now." Those broke Tony's world apart. "I won't lie to you. It doesn't look good." Tony nodded before making his way over to Sophie wondering how he was going to tell the young girl that his sister may not wake up. Just as he kneeled in front of her he felt eyes on him. Glancing over he noticed another person had walked over to their grieving group. Someone by all rights wasn't welcome.

"Gibbs."


	4. SORRY!

I AM SO SORRY I TOTALLY GOT TWO STORY CHAPTERS MIXED UP. ITS FIXED NOW.

SORRY SORRY SORRY!


	5. Chapter 4

"How is she?" Gibbs asked choosing to ignore the frosty tone of Dinizzio's voice. "What in the Hell are you doing here?! HUH! TWO YEARS! TWO YEARS GIBBS WITHOUT ANYTHING! NO PHONE CALL! EMAIL! NOTHING! AND YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY! THAT WE WILL ACT THAT THE LAST TWO YEARS DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Tony yelled not caring about where he was. He spun around and marched over to the Nurses station to see if they knew when they would be allowed to see Abby. Anything to get him away from his former mentor. Jethro just stared at the y younger man in front of him in complete shock. He never realized just how much his leaving affected his team.

"I'm sorry…" He was quickly cut off by Ziva. "Sorry? You are sorry? That is Money. You never even called, Gibbs. You just vanished. You weren't here. You didn't watch as the Abby fell apart. You weren't here when we needed you. NO you just let with so much as a goodbye. And for you to stand there and act as if you had only been gone for a weekend holiday isn't exactly helping." Ziva also walked away.

Jenny could see the toll that Tony's anger was taking on the old agent. "Its hard seeing you, after so long. Especially under these circumstances." Jenny nodded towards the empty chair next to her which Gibbs promptly sunk into gratefully. "Why aren't you yelling at me too?" The sarcasm was heavy but the Director could sense the underlying pain in his voice. "Because I'm used to not talking to you for years at a time then you just showing up as if no time had passed. They aren't." Jenny's quick jab made the silver hair chuckle sadly. "At first I just had to get away. I was so mad, and still confuse from the blast. All those lives were unnecessarily lost. I just couldn't stand to be there any longer. So I took the easy way out. I left. I didn't mean to be gone as long as I was but the longer I was gone the harder it was to come back to this life. To see everyone this life was connected to because of the betrayal. Because of those deaths." Gibbs held his hand in his hands in a completely un-Gibbs gesture.

"You should have least said good-bye. If not to all of us. Than at least to Abby. She deserved that much." "I know." feeling the overwhelming need to be with Abby Gibbs spotted Sophia looking so confused, worried, and scared.

Sophia watched as the man that had broken her sister's heart walked slowly towards her. She didn't know what she should do, whether she should get Tony to intervene or not. She was too busy debating with herself that she didn't even noticed he had already sat down in the seat next to her.

Hello. He signed making her decision for her. She was a lot of things but rude wasn't one of them.

"Hello." Sophia wouldn't look up from his hands fearing what was in his eyes.

"How are you?" The younger girl scoffed.

"Right stupid question."

"Why are you here?" Sophia demanded. Gibbs's stilled his hands wanting to get wording right knowing it would be important. So he thought. Why was he really here? It was because Abby had been his close from for many years. That was the reason right, but somehow he knew it was more than that. Then like a lighting bolt that should have hit him long ago struck.

"I'm in love with her. I have been for a long time, but until now didn't truly know it." Slowly Sophia raised her brown eyes to meet his blue ones. Gibbs couldn't help but noticed they were just like Abby's.

Gibbs jumped slightly when a suddenly Timothy sat down beside Sophia glaring daggers at his old boss.

"Is he bothering you?" He signed to the young girl never once taking his eyes off the silver haired man. Sophia laughed at McGee's protectiveness. "No. We were just talking." She signed back before leaning comfort into him. "Let me know." McGee informed her before kissing her brow and walking over to Tony and Ziva. "You dating Tim?" The blonde chuckled slightly and started to respond but never got a chance. Sophia glanced up to see Tim but the flurry of commotion caught her eye. She saw she nurse turn to yell down the hall, and could feel her heart stop.

"SHE'S CRASHING!"


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

Many of people have read my sister's stories over the years and she had gain much joy in knowing that people out there, besides family, enjoyed her writing as well as we did. My sister not long ago posted about her medical condition, stating that she would be postponing her stories. Most are written out, just needed to be typed up and posted. That will be my job for the time being. My sister's joy in life was her writing, her imagination wasn't like any i've ever seen. She had undergone surgery 10 days ago, and didn't wake up again. My sister before she went under had asked me to finish her work, knowing the risks involved with the procedure she wanted to make sure that someone would finished what she started if she couldn't. My sister was full of live, and love. She gave me this one task, and i will see it through. i won't be able to update like she did, but hopefully she will be proud once they are all complete. I know i was proud of her always. Thank you for your understanding, and prayers.

-The family of AREALABLOVER


End file.
